


Not Fair

by Pride_99



Series: Night with Roger [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Rafa, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Silly Rafa wanted to know why Roger wasn't as close to him as before so he invited the Swiss over on his birthday night.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [My Biggest Rival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837634). I didn't finish this on Rafa's birthday… But it's still not too late to celebrate!  
> Hope you enjoy <3

Roger was playing Roland Garros this year.

It gave Rafa a thrill at the mere thought. Roland Garros always meant his coming birthday which he'd wanted to spend with Roger for a long time, and this time hopefully also find a solution to the problem that had been bothering him.

It was nothing severe, just Roger hadn't been in touch with him much, not as he said he would. 

He didn't know why and he didn't like it. It had become a pattern of him to spend most of his free time watching Roger's game on TV and cheering for him. Also he had seen Roger's interviews. People never got tired of wondering their relationship and it kind of annoyed him. He wondered if it was those questions that caused Roger to distance himself, because he could think of no other reason. That morning in Prague was still fresh in his mind, Roger waking him up with one arm around his waist, smiling like sunshine, making him dizzy in happiness. The touch of those big hands reminded him every second of the night they had.

He still remembered their agreement to keep in touch, and how it had warmed his heart when they said it. But as a result they rarely did, and maybe he should accept that. Roger did what he did to help him. It was over, back to normal. Normal meant no special calls or texts and Roger was always too busy to have dinner with him, and he understood and accepted it.

Except he really didn't.

“Who distracts you this much?” The voice beside him pulled him back to reality.

Carlos had this ability to see through him. Rafa sighed and shook his head. “No one.”

“No one?” Asked his friend in an incredulous tone.

“No one! I just can't relax, no?”

“I see that. But why? Seriously, you're in the middle of a tournament, and something is on your mind.” Carlos didn't give up just yet. Rafa felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Something or someone? Keeping it is not good.”

“Just the birthday thing. Too many things no?” Rafa wasn't lying.

His friend laughed. “So give yourself some alone time tonight? You deserve some freedom on your last night of thirty-two.”

“How?”

Carlos shrugged, “Maybe sleep early, like, don't check your messages and leave everything to tomorrow. Or maybe do just anything you want. It's up to you.” He eyed the pile of gifts and cards from fans and smiled, “Or check these? Trust me, it helps.”

“Gracias.” Rafa cracked a smile and patted on his friend's back. It was actually a great idea. “I think I really need that.”

 

-

 

Rafa ended up sitting alone in bed and unwrapping gifts from fans, couldn't help smiling when he read those lovely letters. Carlos told him to turn off his phone early and relax properly. It made a lot of sense.

He had matches to win after all, need to focus. So stop thinking about Roger. Rafa thought and took a deep breath. Perfect. He grabbed his phone, ready to turn it off. Then it buzzed in his hand and he gave it a glimpse, Roger's message popped up.

He put his hand over his face with a loud helpless groan.

_Happy Birthday Rafa! I'm on time, right? I wish you all the best and good luck in the tournament. Hope I play well enough this time to battle you in the semifinal! ; ) -Roger_

Rafa stared at the screen and grinned widely like a fool. He glanced at the time, just passing twelve. Already midnight and he turned thirty-three, holding his phone smiling like a twelve-year-old.

He ran his fingers across Roger's number and hit call before he even knew it. Carlos' words looming in his ears before Roger picked up, and quickly faded away the second he heard that deep voice.

“Hi, Rafa. Happy birthday!” The Swiss greeted him happily.

“Rogelio! Thank you!” Rafa clutched his phone. “Listen, I want to invite you to my birthday party, after the match, please come!” He said in a rush, couldn't control the excitement.

“Wow. Thank you so much, I…”

Roger sounded hesitant. It made Rafa nervous in an instant.

“You busy?” Said Rafa, “I can reschedule it, no? You can't be busy all day.”

Roger laughed over the phone, “Very funny Rafa. Look, I would be very happy to be there if I got time, okay?”

“No, that's not okay! You once said that and you no got time. I really want to meet you and talk.” He blushed a little at the end, thankfully Roger couldn't see.

Roger was quiet for a moment so he went on, “I don't want no maybe! I want promise, no?”

“You always surprise me.” Roger chuckled under his breath, “You know how it can be Rafa, I can't make any promise to go. But I'm perfectly free now, so we can just talk anything you like as long as you want!”

“Come over now?” The words came out before he could swallow them down, and he hastily said, “I don't mean that, I don't mean to disturb your rest, if you are - I just want to ask.”

“Rafa.” Roger interrupted him, “Is everything all right? Who are you with?”

“No, no. Nothing happened. I am completely alone. You come, and we eat cake together.”

“Oh.” He heard Roger taking in a long breath and exhaling deeply. “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Rafa blinked. “Why wouldn't it be?”

Roger paused a while and then finally said, “Okay.”

Joy bloomed in his heart. “Great! I send you my address Rogelio!”

“Just tell me the room number. I think I know which hotel you're staying at.” That surprised Rafa a little, but he got carried away by the smile in Roger's voice.

 

-

 

He went barefoot to open the door for Roger twenty minutes later. They hugged tight and Rafa secretly smiled as he inhaled deeply in Roger's arms, taking in his scent. He could tell the Swiss was smiling as well by the movement of his chin on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry I didn't bring any presents. You know, I prepared one for you but it's not something that could be carried.” Roger said when they parted.

“I'm curious!” Rafa grinned excitedly, but then he thought of something and pouted. “You almost made me feel like forgotten Rogi. You turned me down so many times.”

“When did I ever turn you down?” Roger grimaced. “Anyway, I'm here, you better have really important things to say!”

Rafa nodded, “Sí. I want to talk to you. It's been too long, no?”

“You can't be serious.” Roger looked at him with confused eyes, and then turned into suspicion, finally into shock. “You really are serious. Rafa this is ridiculous. Can't it wait until the tournament is over?”

Rafa pursed his lips. “I've tried that, but you were gone when the tournament over.” He murmured, “I don't know what went wrong, Rogi, you know I can't explain this completely over the phone and also I want to see you. If I had done things wrong - ”

“You hadn't.” Roger sighed. “Rafa, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I thought we were fine. We were not out of touch, right?”

“We never had a chance to talk privately like this.” Rafa wanted to tell him how silly he felt for all the messages he sent which never got reply, but he swallowed down the words.

This was so very much like that night, but Roger's eyes were different, darker, gazing right into Rafa's brown ones.

“Roger, I don't mean anything in a bad way, if that's what you… You have your life, I know that, but I'm just really not ok with this, with the distance.” He said slowly and sadly.

“Rafa…”

“Sometimes it feels like you avoid me.”

“What?” Roger looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

“We agreed to keep in touch, to talk more often, no? I don't know what happened, but it doesn't feel good. I'm sorry.” He realized he was rambling and apologized, refused to make eye contact with Roger.

The Swiss smiled rather incredulously, his expression unreadable. “Rafa, that's what you want to talk about?”

“Sí. Is important no? I have - no clue.”

“Okay.” Roger stepped closer, forced Rafa to look up and locked their eyes. “No clue, right, then I give you a clue. Think about this, we talk more often, we have dinner together every once in a while, and then what?”

Before Rafa could answer he continued, “How much closer do you want me to get? Like this?” He stopped right before their chests pressed together and lifted a hand to caress Rafa's cheek, which turned into a shade of pink under the light touch.

“I wasn't avoiding you, Rafa. It's true we have that agreement… And yes, you asked to spend time with me and I said no. But don't forget one night someone was lying beneath me and calling my name in a way that really not easy to forget. And just if you don't know, I've never done that with any of my friends.” He looked at Rafa's big eyes, took a breath in and shook his head. “It's hard to figure out what to think already, how am I gonna live through dinner and coffee with you?”

Rafa looked stunned at the man in front of him, lost in those dark and deep brown eyes. Roger's anger seemed to envelop him from above, taking away his ability to breathe evenly. Roger always had this effect on him, leaving him shuddering with heat.

But Roger wasn't angry. Maybe he was still repressing it, but his gaze moved to Rafa's lips and sent shivers down his spine.

“It stirred up emotions I wasn't familiar with and I didn't know what to do. I still don't.”

“Roger,” He began, “I'm sorry.”

“No, don't you dare apologize now. It's too late.”

“Ok.” Rafa ducked his head.

“You know I always think about you Rafa, and sometimes it's really annoying. I even couldn't control it at press conferences, talking about you when no one asked.”

Rafa froze and just stared at Roger.

“What you asked for, you know, is no different than a date. What do you think will happen if we do that?”

“I don't know. Never got that chance.” Rafa answered in a whisper, pursing his lips.

“And now you invite me over at this hour. You are in real trouble, Mister Nadal.”

“Rogi…” Rafa groaned weakly, “I'm sorry I didn't think much. I got your message and was so happy, I missed you. Carlos saw I was distracted and told me to sleep early - I should've listened.” He bit his lips, “I did, really did want to listen to him. But you just… And I just got excited and forgot all about it.” He grabbed Roger's hand, holding it tightly. “Please believe me Rogi, I miss you very much, didn't think much of it, didn't think about dating or anything… Never meant to upset you. I only want to meet you. Dios… I say whatever comes to my mind. I'm so sorry.”

“Oh God. That's why I love you so much, you fool.” Roger sighed and took Rafa's face in his hands, kissing him hard as Rafa's eyes widened in disbelief. He put his tongue in and Rafa melted, could only clench on Roger's arms. Rafa was dizzy, in the feeling of Roger ravishing him, and he loved it - it was almost scary how quickly his cock got rock hard, trapped in his pants uncomfortably. Roger's hands were on his butt, put him up on the table and parted his legs. Rafa moaned out as his hand fumbled on the table and bumped onto the cake, instantly sticky with cream. But Roger grasped his wrist, lifted it to his lips and licked his cream-covered fingers in a long strip. His tongue touched and lingered on his skin. Rafa groaned helplessly. He could come just like this, looking into Roger's deep, lust-filled eyes.

“This is so unfair.” Roger murmured under his breath, taking Rafa's shirt and pants off impatiently, “I was in control of my own feelings and suddenly I was not. I love you, now you know?” He looked at him with full affection in his eyes. Their bare skin touched and Rafa's heart was pounding. He pulled Roger down into a eager kiss.

“I love you, too.” He said it again and again, “Love you, Rogelio, I love you.”

Roger moaned between kisses, his cock jumped as the word love rolled out of Rafa's tongue. He took Rafa's sticky hand to his crotch and rubbed hard at the wet patch on his underwear.

“Why did you do this to me Raf? You said all the friend things, and catching up… Was that on purpose? Did you always know - how I would lose it when I was alone with you?”

“No, I not know! I just want… something.” Rafa teared off their underwear and took Roger in his hand, feeling how heavy it got under his gaze and touch. “I take whatever you give me, no?” He locked their eyes and smiled a little, blushing, “Anything you give me.”

“Fuck.” Roger kissed him with passion, swallowed all his moan and breath till their hearts beat at the same fast rhythm. Rafa melted in the kiss, arms wrapped around Roger's neck and bucked his hips to get more friction. Roger panted, “You have lube?”

“No - ”

“Oil?”

“Kitchen,” Rafa moaned, eyed the big cream cake and said eagerly, “Can we use this?” He didn't give Roger time to answer, already dipped his fingers in the cream and put two in his mouth, his eyebrows jumped up as the sweet taste spread over his tongue. “I want to taste you!”

“Oh my god.” Roger growled and Rafa slid off the table, only to fell into Roger's arms. The Swiss held him and breathed against his ear, “Don't. It's not good for your knees.”

Rafa took his hand and went in the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bottle of oil and pushed Roger into his room. They stumbled onto the bed and Roger pressed hard on him, kissing him hungrily, sucking and licking on his lips. Those big hands fumbled on Rafa's chest and moved to his cock. “Rafa, I want to eat you out, can I do that?”

“Sí, por favor!” It made Rafa quiver uncontrollably but he grasped Roger's hand, “You have to promise not to ignore me again if we do it.” He commanded in a plea, and Roger gave him that promise with a nod and a sweet reassuring kiss on his lips.

Roger squeezed some oil into his hand and forced Rafa's thighs apart, making him cry out loud as those lips wrapped around his cock and sucked him without mercy, one slick finger pushed into his entrance at the same time. He never knew he could get this turned on. 

Rafa whimpered and clenched on the sheet, desperate groans spilled out of his mouth. His fingers were in Roger's hair, urging him to be faster, which Roger did - but when the second finger went inside Rafa squirmed in discomfort, his inner muscles tightened.

“Baby, roll over.” Roger looked up and said, “On all fours.”

Rafa obeyed even before he thought about it, and then Roger's hands were on his ass, pushing his cheeks wide and licked at his hole. He turned into a whining mess when Roger's tongue thrust inside without warning, wet and hot sticking in Rafa's most sensitive place and he screamed, buried his head in the pillow with trembling legs. Roger's tongue went in and out at a fast speed and he was lost completely, pushing back to meet every thrust. He reached down to touch himself, and after only two strokes he was coming hard on the sheet with a broken cry.

Roger pushed him down, and they fell into a fierce, eager kiss, Roger's mouth moved from Rafa's lips to his chin, bit him with just the right force to leave a red mark on his collarbone. Rafa panted loudly, he felt slick and loose, and the sensation of Roger's hard cock against his entrance got him hard again in minutes.

“Where're the condoms?” Roger gasped in his ear but Rafa shook his head, “I don't want you to use condom.”

Roger cursed and bit on Rafa's neck, his cock jumped from Rafa's words. He wanted to say more but Rafa already took his length in hand and stroked him impatiently.

“Te quiero Rogelio,” Rafa whimpered, “Fill me up, I want to feel you…”

“Jesus Rafa… you're killing me.” Roger said through gritted teeth and lifted Rafa's legs onto his shoulder, pushing himself inside slowly. Rafa screamed as tingling spread all over his body. It hurt and felt like being split into half, but Rafa didn't want him to leave.

“Fuck… You are so tight baby… Are you all right?” Roger panted and Rafa nodded, and he thrust in little by little until Rafa took in all of him. He touched Rafa's balls and played with his cock, pre-come leaking as he rubbed it along his entire shaft, working his fingers to the base.

Rafa felt Roger's hard cock stroked his inner walls, setting him off all his desires in a slow pace, and he already became impatient.

“Move, Rogelio!” He gripped Roger's wrist tightly, threw his head back when Roger started thrusting faster, found his prostate and hit it with every thrust.

“So good so good I can't - ” Rafa breathed wildly when Roger grabbed him by the waist and thrust up hard and fast. He arched his back, desperately trying to touch his lover's lips and his legs slid around Roger's waist when Roger leaned down to hold his face, ravishing him in rough kisses.

Rafa went wild and took his swollen cock in his hand, stroking himself with the same rhythm as Roger's thrust.

“Yes, touch yourself, come for me Rafa…” Roger whispered in his ear with hot breaths, pulling his earlobe with his teeth.

Rafa sobbed and whined Roger's name as he came all over his stomach. His legs went weak and shaken. Roger's hands were on his chest, using him to get off in violent thrusts. He shut his eyes and saw stars.

Roger felt Rafa tighten around him in his orgasm and the pleasure rippled through him in waves, sending him over the edge quickly. He pulled out before he came and spilled all over Rafa's chest, watching their hot liquid mixed together. Rafa laughed, couldn't help it, when Roger fell on him and got his chest hair sticky with come.

“Happy birthday, baby!” Roger laughed too.

Rafa giggled and pushed him off his body and took Roger's hand to his heaving chest. Under the warmth his heart thumped in strong beats. “That was the present you prepared for me?” He didn't even want to move now, feeling sore and ache all over, and he couldn't help giggling, “You want me to feel you even in the next round match?” He smiled in happiness.

“No! Although that would be so hot.” Roger grinned and took Rafa in his arms. “You know… I really want to travel with you somewhere. Have been thinking about it these days. I thought maybe your family with mine?” He paused, laughing when Rafa pouted at him disapprovingly. “But I've changed my mind tonight.”

He looked right into Rafa's eyes. “I only want to be alone with you and nobody else.” He leaned over to kiss Rafa again, caressing and playing with his curls. “We plan it together? What do you think?”

Rafa beamed. “I love it!”

“Good.” Roger smiled and gave him a satisfied kiss.

They were quiet for a while, still catching their breath. And then Roger said, “I can't lie to my wife, Rafa.”

“I know.”

“So I have to tell her. After that I talk to you, ok?” He put his hand on Rafa's and rubbed, as if to assure him. “You only need to remember this - I love you and owe you that birthday present.”

Rafa blushed and smiled. “You've already given me the greatest surprise, Rogi.”

“I hardly have a choice, do I?” Roger turned his face and looked at Rafa with soft eyes. “It's just not fair because it's so easy to love you, just a natural thing - Ever since I kissed you for the first time I knew I was done. I really tried to get over it, but it was all useless.”

“Dios mío, Rogelio.” Rafa leaned closer so their foreheads touched. “I felt like I was done the first time and every time I saw you. Never been fair to me, no?”

Then they were kissing, slowly and affectionately, exploring each other's mouths and tongues, sighing into each other's mouths.

“Stay?” Rafa muttered against Roger's lips.

Roger smiled, “Ok. I have to leave early in the morning though.”

Rafa nodded and grinned. “I have been watching your games.”

“So have I.” Roger held him tight, rest his chin in the crook of Rafa's neck and breathed in deeply. “We can work this out together.”

“Sí.” It filled Rafa's heart with warmth. “I not let you get away easily this time, no?”

“Yes, yes. Sleep now, birthday boy!” Roger giggled, and they said goodnight. Rafa had a silly smile when he closed his eyes, thinking about how crazy and amazing his birthday went.

Night with Roger was always late and happy. It had already become his addiction.

 

-

 

Carlos was in utter shock when he entered Rafa's room the next day. Rafa was just clearing the pool of mess on the table in his pajamas, greeting him happily with a big smile.

“What the hell happened?”

“I must thank you for your nice advice.” Rafa grinned at him, “Anything I want, you said, no?”

“Your room smells like sex Rafa. I can't believe - Do I even want to know who had been here?”

Rafa shrugged, “You were desperate to find out yesterday.”

“You looked so depressed yesterday!”

“Sí. It's all thanks to you.”

“How would I know - never mind. Just tell me who this great person is that made you beam like this.”

“I tell you when I win.” Rafa ended the conversation with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm screaming!!! There were no results yet when I posted it and now Roger and Rafa both won! We WILL have a Fedal semi final!!!


End file.
